Shoey's Summer Kiss
by princesseli
Summary: First 'Shoey' fanfic... Shane/Joey don't like don't reaaad
1. Chapter 1

Shane woke up that morning feeling rejuvenated and fresh. He got up, and to his surprise, Lisa was still asleep (which was unusual for her, she was normally the early bird). He let Corney out and started to prepare breakfast. Today was the day, Shane knew it.

After eating the eggs and bacon he prepared, Shane called Joey up. "Hey… Joey," Shane asked "You…w-wanna do a video today?" Shane's stomach was twisting and turning. His hands were starting to sweat, but he knew he couldn't wait any longer. "Umm yeah sure," Joey replied, sounding surprised for some reason "I'll be over in ten." Shane was ecstatic. He knew that he and Joey were meant for each other, and that one day, he would become Shane Graceffa. Shane let out a tiny sigh. But what about Lisa? She had been so good to him, and all he'd done is waste her time. He felt a small pang in his chest. He did love her, always had done. Why did everything have to be so _complicated_? Just as he was becoming lost in his thoughts, the doorbell rang.

After they had finished recording the video, they took Corney out for a little walk past the sweet flowers and along the river side. It was just turning evening, with the sun casting a golden glow over the glistening water. Couples walked arm-in-arm along the path, tourists stopped and gazed out onto the shining water. It was a beautiful evening. Shane and Joey stopped at a bench and sat down, with Corney begging to be let off the leash. "Okay, okay Corney. I'll let you go," Shane muttered to himself "Crazy dog…" The silence that followed was awkward and seemed to last forever. Then, suddenly, Joey turned to face Shane. "Shane," he started, not sure how to proceed in this matter "What was the real reason you wanted me to come over today?" Joey gazed into Shane's eyes and thought of how glorious they looked in the evening sun. "To record the video, of course," Shane answered almost immediately "Why, did you think it was for something else?" he continued with a large grin on his face. Shane was joking, obviously, but Joey wasn't in the mood for jokes right now. "Look… Shane" Joey started. His words were barely audible against the sounds of the evening coming to life. "I've always liked you, like… not in a friendly way…" Joey trailed off when he noticed how surprised and confused Shane looked. "Joey… are you trying to tell me…?" Shane whispered, his words felt warm and inviting in Joey's ears. "Yes Shane. I love you. I love you! I'll shout it from the rooftops, I-I'll tell the whole world that I, Joey Graceffa, loves you, Shane Dawson." Joey's voice became louder and louder. Shane was astounded. He always thought he was going to be the one to exclaim his love for Joey, but now, Joey wanted him? He didn't know what to do. "I-I love you to Joey Graceffa." Shane leaned in and held Joey in a tight embrace. Then Joey leaned down and gently placed his lips on Shane's. They held each other there for only a few seconds before pulling apart. "Come on," Joey said "lets go back to mine."

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey y'all... sorry I haven't posted recently... been busy with school work and stuff... hope you enjoy!**_

_**Thank you to everyone who helped me write this and proof read it :)**_

Chapter Two

When Shane and Joey arrived at Joey's apartment, they let Corney out into the backyard while they made some coffee. Shane noticed the small, silver flask Joey was emptying into his own coffee. "Joey," Shane questioned "Are you alright?" Joey let out a small sigh and turned to face Shane. "Yes, of course. Why?" Joey looked at Shane and a glimmer of worry and pain flashed over his face. "Oh, no reason," Shane continued. "You wanna watch a movie?"

After the movie they watched on Netflix, they ordered pizza and sat awkwardly in the sitting area. Joey had never loved someone like this before, and didn't know how to love Shane the way he deserved. Joey knew full well that if their relationship was to move forward, Shane would have to break up with Lisa, and Joey could not bring himself to do that to Shane. Shane loved Lisa, and Joey knew it. Joey could never give Shane the life he wanted, and after Shane's rough childhood, Shane only needed the best. It was Shane who broke the silence. "So," he began, his words clinging to the air like mist "where are we in this relationship?" Joey paused for a moment. He did not know how to answer his question. Where _were_ they? "Well… I guess we," he started, stuttering out his words like a stalling engine "I guess we should tell Lisa about us, see how she takes it and decide from there." Shane nodded in agreement, but his eyes seemed distant and silent. "Look, Shane," Joey continued, "I'm sorry I had to ruin everything, and I just want you to know that even if we don't continue in this relationship I will always love you, and I hope we can stay good friends." Joey looked away, feeling guilty almost immediately. "Joey," Shane whimpered, "I love you."

Let's just say, after that night, they needed to buy a new headboard for Joey's bed.

Shane woke up that morning to the quiet breaths of Joey. He looked over to the other side of the bed and saw Joey was fast asleep. He quietly rose from the bed, got dressed and looked in the kitchen for a pen and paper. He sat at the table, and with a smirk on his face, left Joey a note. He called for Corney and then left without a sound.

Half an hour later, Joey woke with a start. He reached to the other side of the mattress, but it was empty. Shane should have been lying there, but the sheet was cold. There was no noise coming from the living area and he could not hear Corney yapping. How long ago had Shane left? Did their night of love, romance and excitement mean anything to Shane? Joey was slightly hurt, but just assumed that Shane didn't want to be suspicious around Lisa, so left early that morning before she arrived home. Joey wandered into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich, and to his surprise, found a note folded up on the kitchen counter. The note read:

_Dear Joey,_

_Thank you so much for last night… I've never experienced something like that with Lisa. When I get home, I'm going to tell her about us. Don't feel guilty about us braking up ,it was my choice and yeah…_

_Shane x_

Joey read the note with a wide smile on his face. "I love you to, Shane Dawson," he thought, "I love you more than anything…" What Joey didn't realise was the danger Shane was in when he arrived home.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry I always take so long to update... I will carry on with this story, but it may be a while because I am going away soon...Thanks :)**_

Chapter Three

When Shane arrived home, he called out for Lisa. "Lisa," Shane called up the stairs "Lisa? Are you home?" there was no answer. Shane ran up the stairs, two at a time. He checked in their bedroom, and then went to the bathroom. The door was locked. He tried the handle and then knocked. "Lisa," he asked a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach "Lisa, is everything okay? Can you unlock the door?" His palms were sweating, and he was starting to panic. Just then, he heard the bolt slide across into its normal place. Shane took a deep breath and pushed open the wooden door. He could tell that Lisa was sitting behind the shower curtain, breathing heavily and uncontrollably. "Lisa…?" Shane asked, worried and curious. He pulled back the shower curtain quickly and stiffly, to find Lisa curled up in a ball, wielding a sharp kitchen knife. "Lisa!" Shane shouted. It was clear that she was having some sort of breakdown or nervous panic attack. "Lisa!" Lisa leaned over to touch her, but he is cut short with all he could explain as a low growling noise coming deep down from Lisa's gut. Shane could hardly make out what she was saying. "You," she started, catching her breath "You… cheated… on…ME!" She got louder and louder, and then jumped up, thrashing the knife in front of her. Shane flailed his arms in front of him, but Lisa get attacking him. Shane let out a pained moan as Lisa plunged the knife into Shane's arm.

While Joey was making plans for their next date, he received a phone call from an unknown number.

"Hello," Joey asked "Who is this?" There was a pause on the other end of the line. "This is the hospital, and we are sorry to inform you that Shane Dawson has been stabbed in his artery and in recovering in our ICU," Joey was shocked. Shane? _Stabbed?_ "You can come down to visit him between 9am-7pm, but we must warn you. He is in quite a state and in a type of… medically induced coma." Joey's eyes were misting up and his cheeks were going puffy. "W-what," Joey murmured "I'm sorry," the other line continued "Shane is in a coma."

Joey's body went into panic. What had happened to Shane? Who'd done this? Joey vowed to find out. Joey rushed around pulling on a t-shirt and tying the laces of his new Vans. He jumped into his car and drove as fast as he could to the hospital. When he arrived, he asked to see Shane. The nurse pointed him in the direction of the ICU and Joey sprinted off down the corridor in the rough direction of Shane's room. _Room 521. Room 521…_ The nurse's voice replayed over and over in his head. _Room 521…_ Joey was so distracted by the rather attractive nurse, he almost ran straight past Shane's room. As he arrived, the Doctor started firing words at him, but Joey's eyes were trained on Shane's pale, empty face. All he could pick up from the doctor was "Lucky… Medicine… Coma…. Domestic fight… Prison…" While Joey was trying to make sense of all this, Shane stirred. "Shane!" Joey cried, "Shane, can you hear me!?" The doctor was shining some kind of light in Shane's eyes, and then he announced "Congratulations, he made it out of the coma. He may be a bit sleeping and confused, but you should be able to talk to him." And with that, the doctor left them alone together. Joey rushed over to Shane's bed side. "Oh Shane," he whispered, sobbing "Who did this to you?" Shane muttered something unintelligible "What?" Joey asked.

"L-Lisa…"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry I haven't posted in so long... I was on a school trip, but now its the summer holidays I should be able to fit more chapters in. Sorry if my fic isn't dirty enough for you but trust me, I'm getting there! Thank y'all, please message me if you have any ideas on how I can improve my writing and/or story line :) x**_

Chapter Four

Joey was incredibly shaken. After Shane had said that it was Lisa who stabbed him, Shane went back into his black sleep. He had waited for hours for him to wake you, but the doctors told him to go home and get some sleep. So he did. The rest of that day was constructed with zombie-like movements, driving at a slow, continuous speed, dragging his feet and the black bags under his green-blue eyes wouldn't disappear. He hadn't made a video in a week, so decided to make one explaining Shane's condition. He started, but just couldn't continue. Loud, hard sobs racked his body causing him to double over in pain. He wailed and cried until his throat was raw and his eyes were dry. He curled up into a ball and slept. His dreams were dark and empty, but all contained Shane crying his name and calling for help.

Joey woke up the next morning with a start. He had just dreamt that there was someone outside, watching him. It was a man with a familiar face, but Joey couldn't quite pin it anywhere. He stood up, gingerly, and felt pins and needles in his legs and then rushed to his phone, tripping up due to the numbness. He dialled the hospital's number and after a long, painful conversation with Shane's doctor, they came to the conclusion that if his blood didn't start clotting soon, Shane would die. He could have an operation to fix the wound, but Shane wouldn't be able to afford it, and neither could Joey. They decided that they would try and let Shane cure himself naturally, but only time could tell.

It had been three days and Shane's condition hadn't changed at all. Joey had only been to visit him once, and he burst into tears as soon as he saw the tubes pumping food and medication into Shane. He was causing so much of a disturbance that he had to be removed before Joey started pulling the tubes out of Shane. Joey shuddered. He was still confused about why Lisa would do that. I mean, Shane kind of cheated on her, but that wouldn't cause her to have a fit like that, surely? She was on trial at the moment, with the jury waiting on the conclusion if it was self-defence or if she was mentally unstable. Joey just wanted the best for Shane, but didn't want Lisa to suffer the consequences of a supposed mental breakdown. Joey went to the cupboard and pulled out his last bottle of cheap vodka. _"Goddamn,"_ he thought _"I need to get out…" _Joey gulped down the remaining vodka and jumped into his car. He drove for hours before he finally decided to stop at an empty diner on a suspiciously quiet stretch of highway. He entered the decomposing building and walked over to the counter and ordered a pick-me-up coffee and a large slice of cherry pie. He sat in the booth furthest away from the door and thought about how Shane would be feeling at this moment. Anger? Guilt? Confusion? Joey couldn't continue thinking like this. A small tear rolled down his puffy cheeks, and he started to cry. Soft sobs filled his body and he rested his face in his hands. He was just so fucking _tired_. He calmed himself down, stood up, paid for the bill and drove off again, looking for a cheap, depressing motel to stay the night in. he planned to drive back to the hospital the next day, but he didn't know if he would make it that far.


	5. PLEASE READ

Hi guys...

I don't know if I'm gonna continue with this story... I might just drop it or finish it with another chapter. I'm just not enjoying this story line and might just do a couple of one-shots instead...

bye :)

princesseli x


End file.
